Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandmark)
Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark was the second person to be called Wonder Girl; the first being Donna Troy. Cassie was the daughter of Dr. Helena Sandsmark and the Greek god Zeus. Origin Cassie spent most of her time at her mother's place of work, the Gateway City Museum of Antiquities, where she had a penchant for getting into trouble. She quickly befriended her mother's new employee, Wonder Woman, and was eager to help her. During a fight with a Doomsday clone and another battle with Decay, she created a costume and used magical acquirements (the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas) to help Wonder Woman, much to her mother's horror. Cassie later had the opportunity to ask Zeus for a boon, and requested real superpowers. Zeus granted her request, but gave Dr. Sandsmark the ability to deactivate them. Dr. Sandsmark, however, reluctantly accepted her daughter's wish to be a superheroine and rarely, if ever, used this ability. Artemis was assigned as her teacher. Even without her power, Cassie was a problem child, and frequently had to change schools. Throughout her teens, she attended Holliday School for Girls, Brewer High School, Dennis Peterson High School, Gateway City High School, and eventually the Saint Elias School for Girls. Young Justice Cassie heavily idolized Donna Troy, the original Wonder Girl, and to that effect wore a black wig over her natural blond hair (it also helped to conceal her identity). Donna gave Cassie the second costume she wore as Wonder Girl, but Cassie was afraid to wear it lest it were ruined (she did don the outfit during the "Sins of Youth" crossover when she was temporarily aged to adulthood). As Wonder Girl, Cassie joined Young Justice due to her crush on Superboy. She became close friends with Arrowette, Secret, and Empress. During her time with that group, the dark god Oblivion caused Wonder Woman's Wonder Dome palace to destroy Gateway City. Artemis ordered Cassie to help with crowd control instead of wasting time putting on her Wonder Girl disguise. Agreeing with her, Cassie revealed her secret identity before news cameras for the first time in her superhero career. Cassie eventually became the leader of the team, after beating Robin during an election for command. Her secret identity was again publicly revealed when the second Silver Swan attacked her at her high school. Young Justice was disbanded after Optitron offered to fund both the Titans and Young Justice. Donna Troy was thought to have been killed by Sinestro and a rogue Superman android, leaving Cassie shaken and causing both teams to disband. Teen Titans Cassie later joined some former members of Young Justice in the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans. She was gifted with a lasso by Ares, the Greek god of war and frequent enemy of Wonder Woman and the Amazons. Despite appearing similar to Wonder Woman's lasso, Cassie's expels Zeus' lightning when used in anger. Ares appeared to Wonder Girl, usually to warn her about "the coming war." During her time with the Titans, Cassie also developed a relationship with Superboy, whom she had harbored feelings for during their time together in Young Justice. Crisis During a battle against Brother Blood and a handful of zombie Titans, she acknowledged that her powers were fluctuating and sometimes disappearing altogether. Despite this, Cassie attempted to help Superboy after he was beaten to near-death by Superboy-Prime. Cassie eventually guides three new Titans in Static, Aquagirl, and Kid Eternity. Personality Wonder Girl is a very tough young girl, with a very energetic, carefree and eager personality. In general, she prefers taking on foes stronger than herself. She loves to fight, and enjoys missions in which there will be physical confrontations. She can occasionally lose focus when impressed by something, but can regain focus when corrected Her teammates have also remarked that stealth is not her strong suit. Since she has reached adolescence, she has lost much of her younger audacity, at least when around her peers. Indeed, now she appears somewhat unsure of herself. The following quotes, when she was asked by Wonder Woman why she wasn’t wearing the costume given to her by Donna Troy, are the best example of this new uncertainty “Its a genuine superhero uniform worn by a genuine superhero ! I’d feel like a little leaguer using an autographed Babe Ruth baseball for batting practice.” She is one of the combat powerhouses of Young Justice, and she is not afraid of physical combat. However, she is a follower, and not a leader, generally following the lead of one of the other team members. At this point, she is “suffering” under a crush on Superboy, and could very well have a minor irrational attraction to SB. Physical appearance Wonder Girl has a slender yet muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair Powers and Abilities Equipment * Lasso of Lightning: Shortly after joining the Teen Titans, Ares approached her and gave Cassie her own magic lasso. Unlike Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, Cassie's is a weapon which channels Zeus' lightning Category:DC Category:Teen titans Category:Amazon Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:Fictional character Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Young Titans Category:Justice Titans